Sakura in Wonderland
by kokkilamb01
Summary: AU. Sakura thought that she would be leading a normal life. But everything changed when she was suddenly mistaken as Alice and dragged to Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

-Naruto doesn't belong to me. Obviously. If it did, Naruto would have fairies. 8D-

**Sakura in Wonderland**

Chapter 1: The White Rabbit

Summary: Sakura thought that she would be leading a normal life. But everything changed when she was suddenly mistaken as Alice and dragged to Wonderland.

**Hey peeps! This is another story of mine, inspired from Alice in Wonderland and Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**I couldn't help myself so I incorporated Naruto's characters with the characters in Alice in Wonderland.**

**If I get a good response I would continue this story! xD Since I'm not entirely sure about the plot. OTL**

**But I'm pretty sure it's a SasuSaku with a little bit of MultiSaku. But you guys are gonna have to tell me the couples you want me to work with. So basically, you guys will help me decide the side pairings. But ultimately, this will be a Sasusaku. xD**

**So, please read and tell me your honest reviews!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura placed her ears on her bedroom door. She could hear faint voices coming from the ground floor.

They had already arrived.

Sakura cursed under her breath and quickly ran towards her bed. She removed the covers on the bed and started to rip the sheets into long strips.

She needed to get out of there fast.

"Sakura!"

She could hear her mother calling out for her. Her mother would be in front of her door soon. She started to tie knots, connecting the strips of sheets together to make a long makeshift rope. She tied one end of the rope to the bedpost and threw the other end out her bedroom window. Sakura lifted her heavy skirt and grabbed onto the rope. She easily slid down to the bottom. She looked up, proud of herself. She managed to escape from her bedroom.

"Sakura."

Sakura yelped and turned around. A woman with long blonde hair tied up in one ponytail stood behind her, her hands on her hips. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed at her as if trying to bore a hole right through her.

"Ino! How did you-?" Sakura stuttered.

"The back door was unlocked, Sakura. You should know better than to do this!" Ino scolded her.

"Shh! I don't want my Mother to hear us!" Sakura whispered furiously, occasionally looking at the back door hoping that her Mother would not appear.

"Where are you going to go?" Ino asked.

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter. I just need to get out of here."

"Sakura, this is the fourth time you ran away from your home!"

"But I always come back, don't I?"

Ino sighed loudly, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"What? No! I'm not ready to get married!"

"Sakura, you're parents have been trying to find the _perfect_ match for you for the past few _months_. And every time a potential candidate visits the household, you run away!"

"I'm not getting married to someone that is going to control me for the rest of my life. I want to live my life, my way."

"But this guy is different! Give him a chance. You can't stay single forever! What would the neighbours say about the only daughter of the Haruno family single with forty cats?"

"Forty cats would be much better than getting married. It's easier for you to say, since you're already engaged!"

Ino sighed dreamily, "His name is-"

"Sakura!" Her mother shouted again.

"Oh no! I have to run Ino! Cover me, please!" Sakura begged.

"But-"

"Please!"

"Alright! But you owe me!"

"Thank you!"

Sakura lifted her skirt again and started to run towards the large forest. Her family owned the large area behind her house and ever since she was young, she would sneak out to play in the forest. Till this day, her parents were still not sure where she ran off to whenever she went missing.

Sakura stopped running to catch her breath.

"Stupid dress is making it harder for me to run," Sakura said out loud, in between breaths.

"You're ten minutes late, Alice."

Sakura yelped once again when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

A man with jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail stood behind her holding a golden pocket watch. He was dressed to the nines in a formal suit.

The only thing unusual about him was that he had white rabbit ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How ****was ****it, ****guys? ****It****'****s ****extremely ****short. ****I****'****m ****SORRY! ****OTL**

** Who do you think this guy with rabbit ears is? xD**

XXXXX **Preview****for****Chapter****2**XXXXXXX

Sakura slowly turned around. A man with long brown hair and white eyes stood dressed in a completely white suit. His eyes were narrowed and there was a strange green insignia on his forehead.

He was pointing a gun at her.

"We don't treat trespassers kindly here," he threatened.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

-Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me-

**Sakura in Wonderland**

Chapter 1: Are you Alice?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud.

"Come on Alice, we're already late," the man said again, impatiently tapping his pocket watch.

"Oh my god, I have finally lost it. This isn't real," Sakura said to herself.

She looked at the man's 'ears' again. It was white; a huge contrast to his jet black hair. There was no way it could be real. Right?

She reached out and grabbed the ears with her hands.

"Ow!" The man shouted in pain.

His 'ears' were warm and soft in her hands.

They were real.

Oh. They were _very_ real.

"We don't have time for your games, Alice. You should have already arrived in Wonderland fifteen minutes ago," the man said.

_Wait. __What? __Wonderland? __Why __does __he __keep __calling __me__ '__Alice__'__?_

"Tch. Troublesome," the man said and grabbed her arm. He started to pull her along with him.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Sakura struggled trying to wriggle her arm from his grasps.

"What are you talking about, Alice? If you keep stalling, the Queen will behead me. I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice," the man easily wrapped an arm around her petite waist and lifted her up. He placed her on his shoulder. Sakura screamed in protest.

"Ow! Would you stop screaming? Troublesome," the man said angrily.

Straining her neck, she tried to see where he was taking her. He was walking at a fast pace as he carried her easily. They were walking deeper into the forest and it looked like they were headed for a large hole in the ground.

Wait. What? A large _hole_ in the forest floor?

"Wait. Why are we headed to that hole? Stop. Stop! We're going to fall!" Sakura protested in vain as she tried to escape from the man's strong hold.

She closed her eyes as the man jumped into the dark abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. The light blinded her and she lifted her hands to cover the source of light. Was she dead? Her body felt heavy and tired; nonetheless she still tried to lift her body from the cold hard ground. Did she fall asleep? The last thing she remembered was falling. It felt as if she had been falling for a very long time. She lifted her head and started to take in her surroundings. The lush green forest was gone. Sakura was in a large room. Had she been kidnapped?

"I have to get back," she said to herself.

She lifted herself off the ground. She noticed that behind her was a large door heavily decorated with intricate patterns. Her hand reached for the handle. As soon as her fingers came in contact with the large handles, she heard a voice.

"Take a step back from the Gate."

Sakura retracted her hand from the handles as if she was burned. She felt something cold touch the back of her head and a heard a loud click.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Sakura slowly turned around. A man with long brown hair and white eyes stood dressed in a completely white suit. His eyes were narrowed and there was a strange green insignia on his forehead.

He was pointing a gun at her.

"We don't treat trespassers kindly here," he threatened.

"Where exactly is '_here_'?" Sakura questioned her eyes in contact with his.

He raised one of his eyebrows, "This certainly shows that you don't belong here. I'll simply dispose of you."

Sakura closed her eyes as she awaited his next move when suddenly, a loud crashing sound could be heard from outside of the room. The man turned his gaze from her. Sakura took this chance to escape. She grabbed the man's shoulders and kicked him in his tender areas with her knee.

The man dropped his gun in pain. Sakura quickly kicked the gun away. She stuck her tongue out at the man who was writhing on the ground in pain. Stepping over him, she ran out of the room through another door.

Sakura was quite fit since she did a lot of running, but she ran as fast as she could to get away from the man. As soon as she left the room, she found herself in a maze of corridors. Every time she took a turn, she felt a sense of déjà vu. She slowed down and stopped her mindless running.

"It's impossible to get out of here!" She screamed in frustration.

She stopped when she heard a jingling sound. It was like the sound of bells. She turned to her left as she followed the sound. She found herself in front of another door. Could this be her way out?

Mustering all her strength, she pushed the large doors open and ran out.

No longer was her vision filled with white walls and corridors. She was completely surrounded by trees. But there was something out of the ordinary about the trees. Sakura noticed that they were not just one universal colour but a mixture of greens, reds and browns. It was as if the leaves of the trees could not figure out the season they were in. The grass was so tall, it reached her waist. She had trouble walking through it. The sky was also a strange pinkish colour.

She was definitely not anywhere _near_ home.

As she walked through the thick blades of green grass, she finally arrived to a conclusion that she was hopelessly lost.

"Where are you going, Alice?"

Reacting to that name, Sakura turned to see a man with wild white hair sitting casually on a branch of a tree. He was dressed in loose pants that reached his ankles and a simple black sleeveless shirt. In one of his hands, he held an orange book. He was dangling his feet as he watched her intently. Besides that, he had bandages wrapped haphazardly wrapped around one of his eyes and the lower half of his face.

Oh, and did she mention he had purple cat ears and a tail?

"It's rude to stare, Alice," the man said happily.

"Where am I?" Sakura questioned.

The Cat-man frowned, "That's a silly question, Alice. We're in Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Sakura said, incredulous, "Stop calling me Alice."

"Are you not Alice?"

"No. My name is Sakura. Who are you?"

The Cat-man raised his eyebrows. He looked shocked and seemed to be in disbelief. But he quickly composed himself.

"Well, _Sakura_. I am the Cheshire cat, Kakashi. It is a pleasure to meet you." As he removed himself from the tree, Sakura could hear a familiar jingling sound. Her eyes widened as the realisation struck her.

"You're the one who helped me escape!"

Kakashi nodded his head, "That's right. I thought you were Alice."

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for the help," Sakura bowed. "Can you help me find my way?"

"It depends, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Well, then. You don't need my help for that. Just take a step anywhere."

"I mean, somewhere where there aren't any crazy people with guns walking around."

His visible eye wrinkled. It seemed like he was smiling underneath the bandages, "Everyone is crazy in Wonderland, _Sakura_."

"Are _you_ crazy?"

"It depends on how you define 'crazy'."

Slowly, Kakashi started to fade away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted at thin air.

"_Don__'__t __worry, __dear __**Sakura**__. __Just __keep __walking. __You__'__ll __find __your __way._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now, my wonderful readers. I have introduced the Cheshire Cat. KAKASHI! xD**

**Leave behind reviews and thoughts please cause it makes me happy! :D**

XXXXXX **Preview****for****Chapter****3** XXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, do you want to play?" The one with the blue tie spoke.

"Play?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We haven't played with you for a very, very long time," the other said, his fingers playing with a lock of Sakura's short pink tresses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

-Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me-

**Sakura in Wonderland**

Chapter 3: Crazy Twins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter how much she tried, she could not understand what Kakashi meant when he said that everyone was crazy in Wonderland. What did he mean when he said she was in _Wonderland_? Was she in an alternate universe? Where ninjas and fairies and existed? She was unsure how much time has passed since the sky still remained a pinkish colour and the air was breathless. She had followed the Cat's advice and had kept walking, but it seems like she was _still_ in the middle of nowhere.

All of a sudden, Sakura could hear faint sounds of metal nearby. It was the sound of metals clashing into each other. She broke into a run following the sound. She stopped when her shoes made contact with hard, cobbled stone.

Instantly, the air surrounding her became cold and she was stepping on ground covered in snow. The season seemed to have changed as soon as she stepped out of the forest. Sakura was vulnerable to the cold, harsh winds as her thin dress barely gave her enough cover.

_What __the __hell?_ She thought to herself, folding her arms around the petite body to provide some heat.

"Return it, Brother! I know you took it!"

Sakura looked up and found a man holding out a long sword. He was shouting obscenities at another man who looks completely identical to him.

Wait.

They were Twins!

Both had jet black hair that framed their boyish face. Both were also wearing black pinstriped suits. It was difficult for Sakura to differentiate between the two.

"Sometimes, Brother, I wonder who the older one is. You behave like a child," the man said. He was standing tall unlike the other who was in a battle stance. In his hands were two guns.

"What did you say? I'll kill you now!" The twin with the sword rushed towards him, his deadly sword pointing at his twin. The other dodged it easily and started to shoot.

Something whizzed past Sakura's face.

_Was __that __a __stray __bullet? __I __could __have __been __killed!_

Sakura screamed in horror. What is wrong with these people?

Immediately, the twins stopped. Each of them had their weapons pointed at each other. They withdrew their weapons and looked quizzically at her.

"Brother, who is she?" The one with the sword spoke.

"Can't you tell? It's a girl," the other spoke.

"I knew that!" He retorted.

Ignoring his twin's answer, he started to walk towards her.

"Who might you be?" He asked politely, a smile plastered across his face. Sakura noticed that the brother's had bright blue eyes. The one holding the gun had a red tie while the other had a blue tie.

She was about to answer when she remembered.

_"__We __don__'__t __treat __trespassers __kindly __here.__" _

Her eyes wandered to the weapons held in each twin's hands. It would be a painful death.

"My name is Alice," Sakura answered.

Immediately, the twins' faces lit up. Dropping their weapons, both engulfed her in a hug.

"Alice! You finally arrived!" They chorused.

"Alice, do you want to play?" The one with the blue tie spoke.

"Play?" Sakura asked nervously.

"We haven't played with you for a very, very long time," the other said, his fingers playing with a lock of Sakura's short pink tresses.

Sakura struggled for an excuse to escape.

As if on cue, an arm was draped around her shoulders.

"Shun, Shin, don't scare the lady like that."

Sakura looked up. He was at least a head taller than her. He smiled a huge grin, his hair was a bright blonde that stood up in all directions and his eyes were a bright blue.

"Hey, you're pretty cute," the blonde joked.

"Get your hands off Alice, Naruto-niisan," one of the twins said, pulling her out of the blonde's grasps.

He looked shocked, "Who are you to order me around? Shin!-" He smacked the twin with the red tie, "Shun!" He smacked the other with the blue tie.

"Do you still remember why we're even here? Sasuke would freak if we return late. I can't believe I have to be stuck with babysitting both of you," Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We're not kids! We can take care of ourselves," Shun argued.

"Oh yeah? I leave for one second and looked what both of you did," Naruto scolded gesturing to the area behind them where the battle between the twins took place.

Both the twins looked down, ashamed of their childish acts.

"When we return both of you are going to repaint the mansion walls," Naruto added.

The twins started to whine and voice their protests against Naruto's unfair punishment as they tried to justify their battle as a simple fight amongst siblings.

Sakura looked up and noticed something amiss.

"You have rabbit ears!" She shouted in shock.

"Rabbit? That's mean, Alice. I'm the March Hare. So, I'm not a rabbit," Naruto explained pointing at his yellow ears. What kind of reasoning was that?

"Naruto! Can we bring her back for tea?" Shun asked, his tone dripping with excitement.

"Yeah! Can we?" Shin gushed.

"Hah? Sasuke's usually not too fond of guests coming over for tea," Naruto answered, scratching his head.

"Come on, please!" Twins started to beg and grovel.

Finally, after much persuasion, Naruto agreed. The twins rejoiced as each grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her down the cobbled stone path.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, trying to stop them.

"Alice? Do you have somewhere you need to go?" Shun asked.

_Home._ She thought.

She looked at the twins and shook her head.

Was there even a way to return home?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji, what did you just say?" Shikamaru asked his face in his hands.

"Are you deaf, White Rabbit? I said she escaped," Neji answered, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. It was humiliating enough that a _girl_ could escape him so easily.

"She escaped _because_ you tried to kill her. She's supposed to have already arrived at the Castle of Hearts. I'm in deep shit if I don't get her there soon," Shikamaru said, his hand around his throat. The Queen would certainly behead him.

"How was I supposed to know she was Alice? She touched the Gate and you know it's my job as the Gatekeeper to make sure no one leaves or enters without proper permission. And wasn't she supposed to be picked up by the Cheshire cat?"

"Did someone call for me?"

Both men turned around to see a smiling Kakashi, "Yo!"

Shikamaru lunged for him and grabbed Kakashi's shirt. He started to shake him violently, "Where were you when you were supposed to be escorting her to the Castle?"

"Ahh. You see there was this animal that needed help. So, being a kind-hearted man, I decided to provide the animal with my services and rescue him," Kakashi explained.

"Lies! The only animal in trouble here is going to be you if you don't get her to the Castle!" Shikamaru shouted, once again violently shaking him.

Shikamaru sighed loudly and released his hold, "Troublesome. Now, I have to go find her. Do you have any idea how big Wonderland is?"

"There's no need for that. The queen has already ordered the Knight of Hearts to go after her. It seems like she was being dragged to the Hatter Mansion," Kakashi clarified.

"The Hatter Mansion?" Both Neji and Shikamaru asked at the same time.

Shikamaru sighed loudly again. Things were getting more and more troublesome by the minute.

"You don't have to worry about Alice, White Rabbit. She's much more capable than you think," Neji stated.

"I'll take your word for it since she managed to single-handedly bring you down in one move."

Shikamaru ignored Neji's glare and continued, "She recovered quickly from the fall than I expected."

Kakashi interrupted, smirking under the mask, "Well, that's because she's different from the other _Alices_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey ****peeps! ****Come ****on ****and ****guess ****who ****the ****Knight ****of ****Hearts ****is!****xD**

** I created the Tweedle Twins though, so I hope you guys won't mind.**

** What do you guys think Kakashi means? **

** Leave a review cause it makes me feel happy~**


End file.
